


Surrender

by TeamDamon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark!Steve, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mob AU, Mobster Steve Rogers, Multi, Smut, basically non con, but the primary focus is the reader relationship, like very very dubious, please heed the warnings!!, there will be future stucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: When your family ran afoul of the New York Irish mob, their prince granted forgiveness only in exchange for you as his wife. You accepted because you had no choice, and now you must learn to navigate your terrifying new life as Steve Rogers’ wife... and reconcile your attraction to him with your paralyzing fear of him.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from anything I’ve written before and it’s pretty self indulgent, and I wasn’t planning on posting it initially but... then I changed my mind lol. I urge everyone to heed the tags and warnings and please do not read if there’s even the smallest chance that it might be triggering. This is a very dark Steve and very OOC from the canon cinnamon roll we all love. This is pure fantasy so please read it as such :) thank you in advance to anyone who reads!

You stood in front of the full length mirror in your room, gazing at the glamorous sight that you made all decked out in fine jewels, you designer wedding gown, flawless hair and makeup, and two luxuriously expensive rings on your left hand. You had never been more beautiful than you were today, but you had also never been more terrified. 

 

You had survived the ceremony, the reception, and the ride home with your new husband. You’d thought that the worst was over until he’d walked you inside his mansion’s front door and murmured in you ear that he’d come to your room after he took care of some business with his associates. 

 

He had never come to your room before, never even touched you once during the length of your unwanted engagement. It had been one of the few things you took relief in during your new life, but now it seemed that it was coming to an end. You were his wife now... and he’d take what he wanted. 

 

You took your hair down and carefully pulled off all jewelry besides your rings, putting it away safely just as a soft knock at the door made you jump. Heart pounding immediately as fear raced through your body, he gave you no time to respond before opening your door and stepping inside. 

 

He was still in his tux, the top two buttons undone and bow tie laying loose under his collar. His hair and beard were still immaculate, blue eyes as striking as ever, and you’d never understand how one man could be so beautiful and absolutely petrifying at the same time. He shut your door behind him before casually striding your way, eyes moving up and down to take you in, making you feel painfully exposed. 

 

“I gotta say,” he murmured, tone deep and full of something you’d never heard before, “you truly are one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen.”

 

His words washed over you, leaving you feeling as flattered as you were scared. Now standing right before you, he reached out and tipped your chin up to force you to look him in the eyes. 

 

“Turn around.”

 

You swallowed and did as you were told, turning and looking at your reflections in the mirror. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think that you made a gorgeous couple. But you did know better. 

 

His hands settled on your bare shoulders and slowly smoothed down your arms, each touch leaving goosebumps on your skin. “I’ve been patient,” he began, watching himself touch you. “I’ve given you time to adjust, to get used to your new life. I know how hard it’s been. But,” his fingertips dragged back upwards, “you’re my wife now, and I’m done waiting.”

 

Your stomach twisted with a mixture of panic and a thrill that you couldn’t fathom. He danced his fingers along your collarbone as he leaned in close to your ear. “Every inch of you belongs to me now.Do you understand that?”

 

You struggled to open your mouth and find words, afraid that you’d just whimper and embarrass yourself if you did. His wandering fingertips found the swell of your breasts, feeling the soft skin there for the first time as he added lowly, quietly threateningly, “You can fight me all you want, but in the end I always get what I want. And I never let anything stop me. You know that.”

 

You did know that. There was a reason you were so scared of him, after all. You’d seen him do terrible, awful things to get what he wanted. He had killed, tortured, and committed countless atrocities in his years at the top of the mob. You had seen him kill a man with his bare hands, knew that he could kill you before you could much as take a breath if he so chose. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he told you surprisingly gently. “But I will if I have to.”

 

And with that he stepped away. He walked to the edge of your bed and sat down, and you looked over your shoulder to find him motioning you closer with a crook of his finger. You let out a shaky breath, legs wobbly and stomach a mess as you turned and walked to him. When you approached him, he motioned for you to turn, and you knew why. As soon as you did, he reached out and began undoing the back buttons of your dress. 

 

You squeezed your eyes shut, arms crossed over your chest to hold up your dress as it grew looser and looser. You only had panties on under the strapless dress, and the idea of being that exposed in front of him... of doing everything that he would expect of you... you didn’t know how you could do it. He was so attractive on such a primal level, but everything about him repelled you as much as it drew you in. 

 

“Off,” he said once the buttons were all undone. He pulled the dress down and you stepped out of it, covering your breasts with your arms as he tossed the gown away. Then a soft touch to your hip had him turning you, and you forced your eyes open and watched as he ran his eyes over your almost-bare body. 

 

“Arms down, sweetheart,” he told you, managing to make the pet name sound menacing. You took a ragged breath and winced, casting your eyes down as you forced your arms to drop to your sides. You could  feel his eyes on you, feel the hunger in his gaze without seeing it, and you weren’t surprised when you felt his fingers tugging down your panties next. 

 

Completely naked now and fully exposed as he sat there raking his eyes over you, still fully clothed himself, his hand moving over the front of his pants caught your eye. He was rubbing himself gently through his clothes as he stared at your curves, and your heart began slamming even harder in your chest as your cheeks heated. 

 

Then he began undoing his pants and issued next command barely over a whisper. “On your knees.”

 

You shuddered even as you obeyed instantly. The carpeted floor was soft under your knees as you knelt between his legs, watching as he pulled his cock free right in front of your face. Your eyes widened at the sheer size of it and how rock hard it was, leaking a little already somehow, and though you’d never admit it... your mouth began to water. 

 

“Suck it, babydoll,” he murmured softly, free hand moving to your hair to tug your head closer. “Let me feel that pretty mouth.”

 

You closed your eyes and licked your lips, parting them to obey. You took him into your mouth without hesitation, too scared to even try, and the sound that he made as you engulfed him with warm, wet heat made you start throbbing with your own desire. You didn’t expect that but you simply couldn’t help it - he was your wildest fantasy wrapped up in your worst nightmare, and your body couldn’t respond in any other way than it was. 

 

You started moving your head up and down, focusing wholly on your task and letting yourself be encouraged by the tantalizing moans leaving your new husband’s mouth. If you did a good job and satisfied him, surely he wouldn’t hurt you the way that you feared he might if you didn’t. You swirled your tongue and sucked on his tip every time you came back up, taking him back down as far as you could, and you knew you were doing well when he started chanting  _fuck fuck fuck_ towards the ceiling like some kind of prayer. 

 

You dared to peek up at him, cheeks hollowed and flushed, and when your eyes met he groaned and pulled you off by your hair. You panted with the loss, gasping when he manhandled you on to his lap, hands tight on your hips as your clung to his shoulders purely for balance. 

 

“You’re good at that,” he complimented you, reaching up and pressing his thumb to your now-swollen lower lip. “You enjoy sucking my cock?” 

 

He didn’t give you a chance to answer, reaching between your legs to check for himself. When he found you dripping, even your thighs wet, he raised his brows and smirked. “You  _did_ . So scared of me, but so  wet for me. How about that. ” 

 

Then without warning he slipped two fingers inside of you, burying them as far as they could reach, and you yelped with the sudden intrusion. Your hands held on to his shoulders in a death grip, body clenching and resisting the touch on instinct. 

 

“Don’t fight me,” he admonished you lowly, watching your breasts heave with your gasps. “I’m gonna fuck you either way. Just surrender, baby.”

 

It made no sense but somehow you were able to relax a little, taking a breath and willing your body to accommodate him. He stroked your walls gently, skillfully, and it was only another moment or so before you were biting back moans of pleasure. 

 

His free hand suddenly came down in a hard, punishing slap to your ass. “Don’t you fuckin’ _dare_ be quiet. Let me hear  everything .”

 

Those words alone made you moan aloud, your hips now rocking down and grinding on his hand, soaking it. He watched you hungrily and fingered your mercilessly until you were right on the edge of seeing stars, at which point he all but tore his hand away and stood up with you still on his lap. Then he tossed you on the mattress and bent you over it, holding you down with a hand to your lower back as he admired the sight of you like that. 

 

“This ass is fuckin’ gorgeous,” he said, dragging both hands over it and squeezing, parting and pushing your cheeks together, making you bury your red face into the sheets. “Anyone ever fuck it before?”

 

“No,” you answered weakly, not quite having the nerve to look back at him. 

 

“Good. Gonna have to be the first one of these days. But for now,” he spread your legs further apart and suddenly you felt his cock nudging you, sliding into your wetness and starting to push inside without any preamble. You lost your breath and clenched the sheets in your fists, able to do nothing but breathe as he pushed into you and didn’t stop until he’d bottomed out. 

 

“ _Fuck_ you’re tight,” he groaned, both hands braced on your hips. He didn’t give you any time to adjust before he started moving, building up a strong, punishing pace, all deep strokes and hard snaps of his hips, curses spilling from his mouth as he fucked you like no man ever had before - like you were his and his alone, his property, his plaything, his _wife_. 

 

And it felt like heaven and hell all tied into one. You felt filthy and used but somehow  so damn good  it hurt, your cries and moans giving away how good his cock felt inside of you. With every noise you made he only pounded you harder, sometimes spanking you and sometimes leaning forward to push your face further into the bed, still fully clothed behind you, using you just how he’d wanted to for months now. 

 

“You gonna come for me, sweetheart?” he asked you roughly, bending over you and yanking you up by your hair so he could whisper harshly in your ear. “Gonna come on my cock, scream for me?”

 

As soon as the words left his mouth you were gone, doing exactly as he said and coming harder than you had in your entire life. Your body squeezed him through his own orgasm, your new husband claiming you and and making you his in every way that he could, both of you collapsing on the mattress breathlessly when it was over. 

 

He was draped heavily over your back and you didn’t even care, your mind blown and body more sated than you had ever thought possible. Time passed by in a haze until he was the first to move, shifting off of you just enough to slip out of your body with a soft groan. But he didn’t leave you just yet. 

 

You squirmed as he reached down between your legs and dragged two fingertips through your shared wetness, gathering up just enough to bring to your lips. You opened your mouth and obediently took what he gave you, knowing better than to defy him and not really wanting to anyway. 

 

“Good girl,” he whispered approvingly, pulling his now-clean fingers from your lips and tucking your messy hair behind your ear. He ran his hand down your back soothingly and added, “We’ll keep separate rooms for now. But you have to be ready for me whenever I please. Anytime, any place.... if I want it, you give it to me. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Steve,” you replied softly. 

 

“If you don’t.... you’ll regret it,” he said almost sweetly, and that made his words all the more threatening. “Don’t let it come to that, okay sweetheart?”

 

“Yes sir,” you nodded, finally turning just enough to look back at him. 

 

He gave you a crooked little grin, rubbing his hand over your breast and giving it a harsh squeeze before letting it go and getting up. 

 

“I’ll be back in the morning,” he said conversationally, fixing his pants. “I’ll text you first. You’ll have five minutes to be naked and ready for me. Got it?”

 

Your heart rate picking up again, you sat up in the bed and pulled at the sheets until you were somewhat covered. “Okay.”

 

He glanced back at you. “Good. Try to get some sleep.”

 

Then he walked away, slipping out the door without a single look back. You jumped a little when he shut the door, sitting there clutching the sheet and wondering what the hell had just happened and what your life had become. 

 

You were truly his now, you knew. You felt it in your bones, in your very soul. And you didn’t hate it nearly as much as you knew that you should. 

 


End file.
